


Why Can’t This Be Love (Van Halen)

by Yormp



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brief mentions of other Links, Fluff, I blame the discord, M/M, Rated teen for Legends internal potty mouth, Wild Sky Twi and War have dialogue for 5 seconds, no beta we die like Legend’s pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yormp/pseuds/Yormp
Summary: Legend has finally returned to his Hyrule but he’s dreading talking to Ravio, especially with the pink nightmare that his hair currently is!(Not a songfic, I just name stuff that way)
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Ravio/Legend
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	Why Can’t This Be Love (Van Halen)

_Oh Goddess, this is such a disaster! Not only is my hair_ still pink _I now have to deal with the ridiculous teasing from Ravio!_ Is the only kind of thoughts going through Legend’s mind. Of course, teasing to Legend is the equivalent of cute flirting.

Ravio looked over at Legend who seemed to be short circuiting. _I wonder what he’s thinking about... Did he get a new tunic?_

Such a simple morning in Legend’s Hyrule normally wouldn’t have so much tension but Legend doesn’t seem all that fond of the pink hair. So, Legend is staring at the ground with a look of existential dread on his face and Ravio is just staring at him all confused. Another glorious day with the Link Squad.

 _It’s a nice tunic at least..._ Ravio continues to study the tunic, trying to find what exactly is different.

Legend glances up towards Ravio only to find him staring. _Oh no. He’s noticed._

 _No, I think it’s the same tunic. But what else could it be?_ Ravio seems to get more confused the longer he stares.

The other Links are watching this from their camp, Legend was supposed to be doing something but everyone seems to have forgotten what exactly it was. Oh well, this is moderately more entertaining. Two supposed friends in this awkward staring match that involves little to no eye contact.

 _Maybe I should just talk to him, that might make it make more sense_ , Ravio’s train of thought goes on. He shuffles closer to Legend, “hi Link, you’re looking different.”

 _Oh no. Here we go. Ohgoddessherewego_ “Yeah...” _FUCK_.

“New hat,” Ravio asks.

 _Wait a minute, he doesn’t know... How doesn’t he know!_? “No.” _Shit, why’d I say that. I could just let him think it’s a hat._

“Good Goddess, this is so awkward to watch,” Twi snickers.

Wild jumps in, “it’s like a firy wreck, so hard to look away from.” This receives a pointed look from both Time and Twi. Wind seems to agree with him though.

“Goddess damn, Ravio,” Legend finally yells, “it’s the hair!”

Ravio looks a little confused before it seems to dawn on him, “well it looks cute.” He gives Legend a little peck on the cheek before walking off.

“Oh goddess, he hates it,” is all Legend groans as he walks back to the group, face red, earlier task forgotten.

“That’s not what it looked like from here,” Warrior’s snickered.

“He said my hair is cute,” comes Legends muffled reply. He’s hiding his face in his hands.

Sky gets a confused look on his face, “and that’s bad why?”

“Because he’s clearly teasing me for it!”

Warriors cries of _he’s flirting with you, you idiot! He kissed you even!_ are all but lost on Legend as he wallows in shame about the fluffy pink nightmare that is this week.

~~~Epi~~~

Ravio is sitting down eating lunch, _maybe I should change something with my hair. Or maybe I should get a new tunic or something... Naw! One hair change is enough in this house, and my tunic is fine!_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahshahdjahaha This was on my Tumblr first. Go check out Birdhousewrites, I post every Sunday(try to) and may actually have some stuff up on there before I do here.  
> If anyone is questioning my naming choices, I didn’t originally actually title this fic so I went with its title from my google docs. I find it funny to name most everything after rock songs.


End file.
